The invention relates to toy guns of the repeating type for shooting rubber bands, and more particularly to such toy gun that can accurately fire rubber bands as fast as a user can pull and release the trigger.
Quite a variety of rubber band repeating guns for rapidly discharging rubber bands have been proposed. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,757,760, 3,693,609, 3,515,387, and 2,917,037 are generally indicative of the state-of-the-art. The first two above-mentioned patents have the ability to discharge rubber bands in a repeating fashion. They use a double action mechanism with a rotating barrel to accomplish both the releasing of a rubber band and rotation of the barrel to a next firing position. This process begins when the trigger is pulled. A cam or rod moves up and pushes the rubber band off the stationary catch. Upon release of the trigger, the same mechanism operates to rotate the revolving barrel to the next firing position. The release of the rubber band utilizes a cam or lever that pushes the rubber band off of its stationary hook, distorting the alignment of the rubber band and impairing the shooting accuracy.